


Day7: Wearing the others clothes

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Card Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Strip Games, Swapping Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Hawke, Fenris and Isabela playing a game of wicked grace while they're drunk, leading to some... weird things.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 3





	Day7: Wearing the others clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Day7 of tumblr prompt event 14 Day's of Dragon Age lovers. I took this way to literally and ended up writing pure crack, instead of having the mind to do something fluffy. I have no apology for this aside from my dumb brain.

Fenris knew that it had been a bad idea from the first seconds on that he set one foot into the hanged man. The usual drunkards were all gathered on their tables, or underneath it depending on how much they drank already. Music played in one of the corners, sometimes slightly off-key because one of the musicians couldn’t get their shaking fingers to match the tone on their lute. But all of that would’ve been alright, if it were not for the group that occupied one of the tables, and that was laughing and talking loudly.

He was just about to turn around when someone called out to him. ‘Fenris!’ Hawke exclaimed happily, and probably slightly drunk already. There was a shit-eating grin on his face when he gestured for him to come closer. ‘Come here. Take a seat. We were just about starting another round of wicked grace.’, he invited him eagerly. A huff left his scowling lips while he considered the offer. Fenris usually never declined a round of cards against one of his friends, but this time it was kind of awkward. It hadn’t been such a long time since he followed Hawke into his bedroom, leaving him right after they got intimate. Something that hurt Garrett as much as it hurt him, and they’d been tiptoeing around each other ever since. Of course Hawke made clear that it was okay for him to wait, and that Fenris would always welcome to talk to him, but he saw the hurt in the other mans eyes. No matter if he wanted to conceal it or not, and in the end it was him that was afraid about the fact to be unable to act on his own advice. Afraid that a casual talk with Hawke would bring him into the comforting arms and the warm bed again, and he was not sure if he was ready for that. There was so much that was going on in his head, and that he needed to sort out.

‘Oh, come on Broody. I promise we’ll be lenient with you if you lose.’ Varric stepped in, his eyes twinkling with amusement when Fenris expression became even more broody with the given nickname. 

‘Fine.’, he huffed after all, settling down on the table with Garrett, Varric and Isabela. And, of course they all lost with the tricky antivian woman in their midst. Fenris couldn’t say which of them was worse, the dwarf or the handy pirate that winked at him with a gleeful smile. Garrett on the other hand became less of a threat, the more drunk he got. Which was good because no matter how much he liked to play this game, he was not very good at it. Not to mention that he had not that much of coin to play with. But luckily enough, his companions ceased to play for coin after a few more rounds, which was good for him because he hadn’t much left.

‘How about we exchange something else for the price? The one who loses the next round has to strip completely naked.’ Though, Fenris would’ve assumed such an offer would come from Isabella lips without any doubt, it was Hawke who suggested it. He probably had one ale too much about already. But on the other hand... Garrett deemed some things as funny that weren’t at all, and he was known for cracking inappropriate jokes every so often. Jokes that made him laugh more than he should, and that was something that he was always quick to hide away, and yet it was always Merill who pointed it out to him.

‘Well, if we’re going to do this, you three are on your own then. I’m not that drunk yet.’ Varric stated out, before he got up to leave them to their silliness. There was still some writing that he had to do anyway.

‘Fine with me. You’re in handsome?’ Isabela asked as she leaned onto the table to show off her cleavage that was barely hidden by the tunic she wore. A tunic that she wore nothing underneath as far as Fenris knew. They often tended to bicker about the colours of their underwear, only to end up admitting that they both wore nothing underneath after some time. 

‘I have nothing to hide.’ Fenris answered to take her on, though a part of him was hoping that Hawke was the first to lose. Yet, unexpectedly it was Isabela that lost the first round and who needed to strip. 

‘Oops.’, she laughed with a flutter of her lashes before she opened her corset to wiggle herself out of the bits of fabric that she wore. She didn’t seem to be bothered about it though, showing off her body quite confidently. 

‘You did that on purpose.’, he accused her, though there was the hint of a smile on his lips when he addressed her like that, earning a chuckle as a reply that was followed by a wink.

‘Did I?’, she asked all innocently, her eyes and the curve of her lips betraying what she said though. ‘I probably just were unlucky with my cards this round.’ Isabela added, as she stretched, not minding the gawking of all the men around them. She was capable to look out for herself after all, not to mention that she sat on the table with two warriors that fought against a whole Qunari horde, one of them even slaying the Arishok. They wouldn’t even dare to come near their table to touch her. 

The next round was lost by Hawke who laid out the wrong card instead of the one he wanted out of his drunken state, and he took off the casual clothing that he wore around his house usually, exposing the broad and muscled torso and the hairy chest to them without even batting an eye. It wasn’t as if both of them hadn’t seen it already, and he hadn’t many problems with showing his naked body either. A body that Fenris remembered all to well, and that cost him the victory of the third round. 

He stripped his armour off with a huff, standing up to strip his trousers down as well, which earned him a whistle from Isabela as she took a good look. Though, he sat down rather quickly to hide his groin at least.

‘And now?’, he asked more gruff than he intended to as he crossed his arms. No matter how much he stated that he was alright with this, he felt the eyes that were gawking on him too. The eyes that followed the lyrium lines that were marked into his body, and he felt oddly exposed about that. He tried to hide his discomfort as good as he could, but it was Hawke who noticed it. His hands moved to the clothes that laid in front of him, the casual red robes that he had worn before and that he carefully tugged over Fenris body. 

The touch made him flinch at first, but he relaxed as soon as he was aware of Hawkes intention. He looked into the amber eyes that were slightly clouded with the alcohol, but that held so much fondness that he needed to avert his eyes once more while Garrett places his tunic on him. It was way too large of course, but it hid his body mostly thanks to that, and a part of him couldn’t help but to feel thankful for him. Even though, there also was a pang of guilt and a longing within him for this man. Walking away truly was the hardest thing that he ever did, and a part wished that he could just walk back to him. But he couldn’t, and this dampened his mood.

‘Oh, are we playing dress up now?’ Isabela asked after downing one more of the sour ale that was served here. ‘I have to admit I was always curious about that armour of yours Fenris.’, she added before she picked his tunic, and a part of his armour to strap it to her body. Of course, it wasn’t able to fit her bosom, and she ended up with only the tunic instead. Though, she needed to leave a few of the straps open for her chest to fit more or less. 

‘Wow, this is a really tight fit.’, she stated out while Fenris just looked at her. 

‘Of course it is. I don’t have the assets that you have.’ Fenris bantered back in good nature while Hawke went for Isabela’s tunic with a broad grin. It didn’t fit at all, and all of them had a laughing fit because it just looked so ridiculous on him. Of course the material was stretchy enough, but it was hardly enough to cover him, exposing the hairy chest and his stomach to all of them. 

‘I don’t know what you’re so opposed of. I think it suits me.’ Garrett stated with a grin as he saw his reflection somewhere. Though, the all could tell that he was joking, and Fenris needed to admit that he enjoyed this night more than he thought he would when he walked into the shady pub. They shared another round of drinks, that made his head clouded and that might’ve made him more talkative than usual. He could remember that they exchanged some weird stories about former assignments during the long evening. Yet, he couldn’t recall what they did afterwards, and it did surprise him to wake up in Isabela’s room in the next morning. All of their clothes build a pile somewhere in the corner while he was pressed against the broad, and hairy body of a snoring Hawke. And, it took him another moment to realize the feminine arm that was wrapped Garrett from the other side. 


End file.
